Los sueños de al lado
by cari-chan1
Summary: Rinali tiene pesadillas, y busca consuelo en el compartimento vecino. No hay lemon, malpensados :P


**Los sueños de al lado**

Bajó la mirada y allí estaba, un mar oscuro, manando sangre. Los botones plata, grabados con aquellos nombres familiares, flotando cual tétricos nenúfares.

Los oía murmurar en la cálida brisa, y con voz torturada, su nombre. Y alzaban sus brazos blancos, teñidos de púrpura, en aquellas aguas de pesadilla clamando su cuerpo.

Quería huir pero no había a donde, quería moverse pero sus miembros no obedecían, quería llorar pero no sabía cómo. Quería gritar.

Y gritó.

Rinali se incorporó como si su cuerpo hubiera sido propulsado por una fuerza invisible, temblorosa, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos abiertos y las manos aferrándose a las sábanas blancas hasta que le dolieron los nudillos.

Le costó unos segundos reconocer el pequeño espacio, que a pesar de la penumbra, resultaba de algún modo tranquilizador.

Escuchaba el suave traqueteo del tren, y sentía el rítmico temblor que provocaba la maquinaria en el suelo de compartimento. Suspiró.

Aún estaban de camino a China. Su mundo aún permanecía en pie.

Se levantó despacio, con las piernas débiles y el pulso todavía acelerado, y tomó la manta que hasta hacía unos segundos la había arropado, colocándola sobre sus hombros.

Descalza y con pasos pequeños salió al estrecho pasillo del vagón.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared unos instantes, mientras observaba a través de la puerta abierta el interior oscuro de su compartimento. Por unos instantes se había sentido ahogada allí dentro, y no era la primera vez.

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de la hora, pero lo único que pudo averiguar era que la noche era aún profunda, y el pasaje dormía. Se preguntó que debía hacer.

Aquel silencio, y la suave luz de los candiles al fondo del vagón la inquietaban, pero la sola idea de volver de nuevo a su compartimento provocaba que su cuerpo temblara.

No le gustaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo.

Aquella pequeña habitación en aquel viejo tren, parecía ser un imán para las pesadillas; desde que habían partido de la ciudad de Tsaritsyn, un par de días atrás, sus sueños solo buscaban el placer de torturarla, y Rinali comenzaba a sentirse desesperada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas, y se mordió el labio que ahora le temblaba debido al frío que sentía a través de sus pies descalzos.

Era quedarse allí de pie o entrar de nuevo en el compartimento, no había más opciones.

- A menos que…

Rinali se alejó unos pasos y con la mano abierta buscó el pomo de la puerta contigua.

Sabía que no era muy correcto, pero el frío, el miedo y la oscuridad no le daban una tregua para meditar sobre sus acciones. Sin pensárselo demasiado, abrió la puerta del compartimento vecino, donde también la recibió una profunda negrura.

Entró con paso inseguro, aferrando con fuerza la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, pero pronto descubrió que aquel diminuto espacio no era como el suyo. Allí había algo más, como si el aire de aquel trozo del vagón fuera más cálido, y el inquietante silencio dejaba paso a una suave respiración que parecía una melodía.

Dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios, relajando ligeramente la tensión acumulada en sus hombros.

- ¿Rinali?

Ella dio un brinco, cuando la luz de un candil iluminó el compartimento, y el rostro adormilado de Allen Walker la recibió.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rinali? – preguntó, incorporándose en su cama.

- A…Allen-kun…- ella se alejó un par de pasos, cohibida, sin saber como justificar su presencia – Perdona, yo…solo…siento haberte despertado.

Se dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente, pero la mano amable de Allen sostuvo su muñeca impidiendo que completara su acción.

- Dime qué sucede, por favor.- pidió el muchacho con expresión preocupada.

Rinali clavó la mirada en el suelo, no quería mostrarse débil, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde para aparentar.

- Oi, Allen¿qué haces con la luz encendida? Algunos intentamos dormir aquí…- la voz de Rabi surgió de la cama contigua, al tiempo que un ojo verde asomaba entre las sábanas. - ¿Eh¿Rinali?

- Siento haberte despertado – se disculpó ella con una sonrisa culpable.

Rabi se incorporó, con expresión confundida, y observó atentamente la escena con Allen aun sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha que permanecía en pie, con su largo pelo oscuro suelto y ligeramente desordenado, descalza y vistiendo un largo camisón a medias oculto por una manta.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño.

- Mmm, no es que me importe mucho, pero Komui te matará por esto.- Rabi pasó la mano por su cuello, escenificando una decapitación.

Allen tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería, y entonces soltó rápidamente la mano de Rinali.

- ¡No es lo que piensas!- protestó ante la sonrisa socarrona de su compañero.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto…- el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano, como si aplaudiera sus acciones.

- ¡Rabi!

Allen suspiró, no tenía sentido tratar de explicarle nada a Rabi, él siempre acababa creyendo lo que más diversión pudiera reportarle. Así que, ignorando momentáneamente al pelirrojo, Allen volvió su atención de nuevo a Rinali.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, ofreciéndole un asiento en la cama, que ella aceptó.

Rinali cabeceó.

- Perdonad, no quería molestaros…- hizo una pausa pero la mirada de Allen la instó a continuar- Solo…solo tuve una pesadilla y no podía dormir…

- Debió haber sido horrible.- comentó Rabi, que ahora estaba sentado con la piernas cruzadas, abrazando la almohada.

Ella asintió, y por su expresión, ambos jóvenes supieron que debió haber sido especialmente terrorífica, dado que nunca antes habían visto a Rinali tan afectada por algo como una pesadilla.

Rinali se arrebujó en la manta, intentando suprimir el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al rememorar sus sueños.

- No quiero estar en ese compartimento, no puedo… así que ¿os importa si duermo con vosotros? – preguntó, con la misma tranquilidad que si les hubiera preguntado la hora.

El gesto de sorpresa de Allen y Rabi era difícilmente descriptible.

- ¿En…en serio? – tartamudeó Allen, a lo que ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. – Yo, bueno…Si tu quieres, supongo que está bien entonces…

- ¡Puedes dormir conmigo! – exclamó Rabi, alzando los brazos, entusiasta – ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres el izquierdo o el derecho?

Allen le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada de advertencia.

- No me mires así, si Rinali me prefiere a mí antes que a ti…- se burló Rabi.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- Rinali, puedes dormir en mi cama – le dijo Allen, levantándose y haciendo un cortés gesto de ofrecimiento a la joven china.

- Pero ¿dónde vas a dormir tú entonces, Allen-kun?- preguntó ella, preocupada.

Él hizo un gesto hacia Rabi, indicándole que compartiría la cama con el pelirrojo. El aprendiz de bookman se llevó las manos a la cara, fingiendo avergonzarse.

- Es un poco precipitado, pero no importa. Sé bueno conmigo esta noche, querido Allen. – exclamó con cursilería, provocando que Rinali riera y Allen le lanzara una mirada asesina.

Una vez acomodados, apagaron la luz, dispuestos a recuperar el sueño perdido.

Rinali observaba el techo oscuro, sintiéndose confortable en aquellas sábanas que aun mantenían el calor dejado por su anterior ocupante. Resultaba relajante escuchar las respiraciones y murmullos de sus amigos, así que con una débil sonrisa, cerró los ojos buscando el sueño.

Pero pronto vio un mar de sangre, clamando su sacrificio.

Se incorporó con las manos sudorosas y la garganta preparada para gritar, reteniendo el aliento.

No sabía cuanto había dormido, unos minutos, quizás menos, pero la imagen de pesadilla seguía prendida en su mente. Al parecer el cambio de compartimento no había dado demasiado resultado.

Quiso gritar y llorar, sintiéndose frustrada. Golpeó con los puños la cama, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para que ello le sirviera para descargar su frustración.

- ¿Rinali? – la voz de Allen la obligó a mirar al muchacho que tumbado en la cama contigua la observaba con evidente preocupación.- ¿Qué sucede¿Otra pesadilla?

Rinali dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, se levantó y fue a tomar asiento en la cama de sus amigos, como si acortar las distancias fuera la única forma de encontrar cierta serenidad.

- Haga lo que haga parece que no puedo escapar de ellas.- susurró con voz rota – debería volver a mi habitación, al menos así vosotros podréis dormir.

Rinali sintió la cálida mano de Allen sobre la suya, ofreciéndole consuelo, ya que no había mucho más que él pudiera hacer. Ella sonrió levemente, aquellos pequeños contactos le trasmitían calma y seguridad.

La hacían feliz.

Se preguntó por qué no era capaz de dormir con aquella sensación de tranquilidad que ahora sentía, no era justo, si tan solo pudiera prolongar aquella sensación hasta que la invadiera el sueño…

- Eso es.- musitó de pronto.

Allen no pudo menos que observarla estupefacto, cuando inesperadamente Rinali trepó a la cama, haciéndose un hueco entre él y Rabi, que continuaba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo, Rinali? – preguntó entre alarmado y ruborizado.

- Solo unos minutos, por favor.- pidió ella, acomodándose junto a él.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Allen no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, y mucho menos cuando vio a la joven china tomar su mano y la de Rabi, para cubrirlas con las de ella, como si se trataran de un objeto muy preciado.

El repentino movimiento en el lecho provocó que, de improviso, Rabi se incorporara en un acto reflejo, más dormido que despierto. Observó con su único ojo entreabierto primero a Rinali que sostenía su mano, y luego a Allen, cuya expresión de confusión, en cualquier otro momento, le habría arrancado una carcajada.

Rabi giró la cabeza, para comprobar que, tal y como parecía, los tres se encontraban en la misma cama. Y entonces miró de nuevo a sus amigos.

- Wow, este es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo. – proclamó antes de cerrar su ojo y dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

Rinali rió suavemente mientras Allen suspiraba.

- Quizás sea hora de que nosotros también durmamos ¿no te parece? – sonrió ella, a lo que Allen solo se vio capaz de asentir con la cabeza, sin que el rubor se hubiera apartado aun de sus mejillas.

Pronto se acomodaron a pesar de la estrechez, y el silencio cayó.

Rinali apretó suavemente las manos de sus amigos, sintiendo que la calidez y la paz entraban a ella a través del contacto. Se dejó hundir entre sus presencias, acunada por sus respiraciones, y finalmente cerró los ojos, feliz de haber encontrado a Morfeo en aquel diminuto espacio del compartimento de al lado.

* * *

**N/A**. Cuando uno se aburre de las parejas, hace tríos (y este trío prometía por que está poco explotado) xD es broma, es que aun no me creo lo "tierno" que me ha salido, prometía tanto para un lemon xDD pero bueno, tampoco he sabido nunca escribir ese tipo de temática, lo mismo que con el terror y otras tantas cosas que no digo por que sería demasiado largo :P

Se agradecen los reviews y eso…xD


End file.
